


How the Mighty Fall

by FlareWarrior



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, tamakyo week July 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareWarrior/pseuds/FlareWarrior
Summary: “Reaper!”Tamaki slams into the same crack in the earth right behind him the moment the word is out.





	How the Mighty Fall

“Reaper!”

Tamaki slams into the same crack in the earth right behind him the moment the word is out. Pain explodes through his bones on the impact, his consciousness flickering ominously for what seems longer than is particularly good. Slowly, his vision fades from white to the dim grey light that filters through the clouds.

In front of him, Kyoya Ootori sits clutching his left side.

He’s too dazed to ask what the hell Kyoya Ootori is doing in a ditch in what’s quickly become a war zone, and he’s even more dazed when Kyoya Ootori speaks.

“Try dodging next time before you go looking for me.”

That – that is Reaper’s voice coming from Kyoya Ootori’s mouth.

Kyoya Ootori is Reaper.

They’re both concussed, Tamaki knows because he can’t process that his unofficial partner of three years has been his high school crush all along, and Reaper-Kyoya because he doesn’t seem to know his mask is gone. Tamaki discreetly searches around and locates the missing obsidian metal that’s kept his identity a secret for so long, which confirms – yes, Kyoya Ootori is Reaper.

Tamaki spends a few moments struggling with the feeling of seeing double with perfect focus.

“So, what’s your plan to get out of this one, King?”

“I’ll think of something,” Tamaki says weakly.

Reaper-Kyoya laughs, then grimaces. “Take your time.”

In the decimated countryside above their heads, a large, strong, angry man breaks some more things. Tamaki and Kyoya sit in their unnatural gorge and catch their breaths for another round.

Once Tamaki can feel all his parts again (for better or worse), he shifts forward, discreetly folding Kyoya’s mask into his palm.

“In case we die, there’s something I’ve always wanted to do.”

Kyoya looked totally oblivious until just before their lips met, and that made something light and hopeful spring to life in Tamaki’s chest. Half-broken in a losing battle, he found himself smiling against Kyoya’s stunned lips. Then Kyoya was kissing him back, shifting to fix the angle because he always did make things better, as Reaper and as Kyoya, and how exactly had he not noticed before? Kyoya was the only one who ever fit so imperfectly perfect at his side. They both taste of metal and mud, but Kyoya is warm and dazed and Tamaki feels there’s an idea hidden in the next second they stay connected.

When they draw apart Kyoya’s dark eyes are wide and Tamaki’s smile has turned mischievous. “Your mask,” he flips the plate up into Kyoya’s vision.

Kyoya glances at in with no recollection. Tamaki watches it dawn on him.

He snatches the mask away with a curse, fastening it in place once more.

“And after all those times you said you’d never be a hero in high school.”

“Maybe I was just sick of your face.”

“Too bad then.” Tamaki grins, standing. “Kyoya,” he held out his hand. “Let’s win.”


End file.
